


Ella es

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Marriage, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Bellatrix es una, pero no todos la ven de la misma manera.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	Ella es

**Ella es**

  1. ** Ella es cruel**

Salvaje.

Eso es como la habría descrita.

Habría dicho que era magnifica, y que su esplendor había sido destruido por la insania.

Que había sido un tiempo en que habría querido ser como ella, que pero había tenido que despertarme por ese sueño despierto y realizar que mi hermana era venenosa.

Venenosa por nosotros que estábamos acerca de ella, y venenosa por sí misma también.

No sé, o finjo de no saber, cosa realmente ha pasado.

La única cosa que sé es que Bella yace muerta en el alma corrupta de una sierva de la oscuridad, y que yo he perdido una hermana, en lugar de una serpiente tentadora.

  1. ** Ella es soñadora**

Soñadora.

Ninguno lo habría dicho, pero en fundo yo siempre he sabido que mi hermana lo era, puede ser mucho más que mí.

Soñaba el poder, soñaba el dominio... y soñaba una pasión tan malsana y letal de devastarla, y to sé que en el final ha llevado a cabo de su plan.

¿Pero a qué precio, Bellatrix?

Al precio de tus ideas, al precio de tu libertad.

Al precio de esos sueños, cumplidos e inmediatamente después olvidados. Eres reducida en cenizas, y te gusta serlo.

Me has culpada demasiadas veces, pero yo no tengo éxito de hacer lo mismo. Solo siento una infinita piedad.

  1. ** Ella es indómita **

Indómita.

Aunque yo también he tratado y perdido, esa mujer nunca ha habido una jaula alrededor de ella.

Ni siquiera en Azkaban, allí donde las horas de la oscuridad siempre son demasiado longas, y las paredes demasiado estrechas... ella nunca ha sido domada.

No por mis gritos, no por mis silencios. No por mi comprensión, no por mi desprecio.

Le he puesto un anillo en el dedo, pero nunca ha sentido su peso.

La he sentida escaparse de mí, y he realizado que nunca la he tenida realmente.

Me he engañado, pensando que su presencia significara poseerla.

Pero ella pertenecía a Él, al Señor que finalmente la había atrapada.

  1. ** Ella es mía**

Mía.

Mía como quería que fuese, mía porque ha querido serlo, aunque nunca ha tenido una real opción.

Esclava, y mujer cuando le concedía de serlo. Porque por mí también habría olvidado su esencia, se habría entregado a mi voluntad si solo yo lo hubiera pedido.

Y lo que siempre la ha hecha única, es que nunca he necesitado hacerlo.

Siempre ha sido ella a dar, a darse, nunca necesitando palabras de mí, como si pusiera entender todos mis deseos, casi como yo podía hacer con ella.

Instinto, desprovisto de habilidad. Pero útil, y bastante agradable.

La mejor. Siempre.


End file.
